


The Key To My Heart

by httpspotter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: “I got something for you,” he said, taking the object out of a drawer and putting on the desk – a golden key. Scully frowned at him. “It’s a key,” he stated, being so obvious she almost rolled her eyes.“I can see that.”“To my place”





	The Key To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sweeties. I kept thinking about these little things about them that we never get to see, and Mulder giving Scully the keys to his apartment is one of them, so... Here it is. I hope you enjoy!

It was still five o’clock, and Scully was already packing her things to leave the office. She was putting some files in her folder. Actually, there were _a lot_ of them, so much it was difficult to close it. There was no way she would read all that on Thanksgiving. And the holiday, of course, was the reason why they were leaving so early.

Scully would spend the weekend with her family, at Bill’s house, apparently. In the end, she had the usual perfect American family. These ones we see on movies whom get together on special dates, exchange gifts on Christmas and do all those boring things after eating a meal on a big dinner table.

The Mulder’s were different. They never celebrated any holidays. So, basically, Mulder would stay at home, eating sunflower seeds and changing of porn to Star Wars. Maybe he would come at the office to look at some x-files, giving up of working in the next second because Scully wasn’t around… And that was it, a normal weekend off.

“I got something for you,” he said, taking the object out of a drawer and putting on the desk – a golden key. Scully frowned at him. “It’s a key,” he stated, being so obvious she almost rolled her eyes.

“I can see that.”

“To my place,” he added. “It’s a copy.”

 _“Another obvious assumption”_ , Scully thought about saying it, but instead she answered with, “Why?”

He got up from the chair, walking around, opening a drawer here and there, moving some files but not picking any of them. Basically, he was pretending to be doing things so he could avoid eye contact.

“Mulder?”

“Well…” he glanced at her quickly then turned his attention to a pad of paper. “Just in case, you know, if”, he was babbling. “I- I ever happen to be away for a while… Could you feed my fish for me?”

“I can’t” said Scully, shaking her head.

Mulder swallowed hard, felling like he was about panic. “I won’t be home at Thanksgiving, Mulder, I told you.” And the air came back to his lungs.

“No, it’s not that. I will be home at Thanksgiving. It’s for the future… If something happens, I can’t let the poor fish dies, right?”

“Right,” she agreed, picking up the key, to his relief. “So, your parents are coming over, then?” Scully saw he was nervous, pretending it was no big deal, and although in another situation she would make fun of him, right now she just didn’t want to see him uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

“We don’t really celebrate anything.”

 “What about the Lone Gunmen?”

Mulder chuckles, “Much less likely. Don’t worry; I’ve always been alone at holidays. It’s good. I get to do so many things, accomplish a lot without you to debunk my theories.”

“I would invite you, but-”

If Scully was going to her mother’s house she would've dragged him along with her, but Bill… Well, let’s just say he blamed Mulder for what happened with Duane Barry. Her bother would probably try to give him a sermon when she wasn’t around, and the last thing Mulder needed now was an awful first meeting with Bill.

“It’s okay. I’m fine, Scully.” He smiled to reassure it to her. “Would you hand me the key for a second? I forgot something.”

She did, a bit confused. Was he mad at something now and regretted giving her the key? But Mulder just wrote his name on a piece of paper, glued on the key with duct tape and gave back to her. “There you go.”

“Thank you” she said, softly.

Scully knew that gesture meant how much he trusted her. Mulder was trying to say it was okay for her to go without him at his apartment, to pick up a file of a case they were investigating, or anything else. If he wasn’t home, she could still go and wait for him there. It meant a lot of things, and definitely it wasn’t about the fish.

Of course, she was touched. But just like him, Scully wouldn’t let it show. Instead, she made up an excuse about being late to take the plane, and asked him to hand over alone the last field report to Skinner.

So, she went to his apartment and cooked a mac and cheese, leaving it in the fridge. There wasn’t enough time to do a chicken; but giving the fact there wasn’t much food there (literally just an orange juice and sunflower seeds), at least he would have something to eat. Scully thought about leaving a note, but she was secretly hoping he would call her to say thank you.

He did, being very, very Mulder. “Hey, Scully, it’s me. So… I got home and there was this really delicious mac and cheese in my fridge. And I definitely didn’t cook it. I think it’s an X-File.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
